The present invention relates to function generators and more particularly to a solid state converter design using two cascaded amplifier chains and means for cross-connecting at selected points along the chains to generate the desired output signal to a very high degree of accuracy.
In the prior art when it was desired to provide a function generator having very high precision, a resistance approach or an autotransformer approach was utilized. In the former, a potentiometer having a plurality of taps is coupled to an output through a multiplexing switching network, a reference signal being applied across the end terminals. In the latter the transformer winding, or, in the case of a transformer having a primary and a secondary -- the secondary winding, has a plurality of taps respectively coupled to a output line through a multiplexing switching network. High accuracy would necessarily require a large number of such taps. For example, a 14 stage frequency generator would require a 2.sup.14 taps! This leads to a highly impractical design.